Bastard Pirates and a Box of Tomatoes
by Ravenwood316
Summary: 'It all started with a box of tomatoes'. Lovino was just trying to support him and his younger siblings but what happens when a dashing Spanish pirate comes crashing into his life looking for his promised box of tomatoes? Spamano, cursing, violence, blood, genderbending in later chapters, Pirate!SpainxRomano, AU, Human names used, slight other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Random story idea I had while working on _Of Cats and Dogs _and watching a few Spamano videos on Youtube. Please review and tell me what you think! This is my first time writing in first person for a whole fic instead in one of my author notes. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

It all started when my stupid little brother brought home that damned box of tomatoes.

I mean don't get me wrong I love the juicy little red fruits but did Feliciano really have to bring home a whole box?!

Ever since our grandfather died last month it's just been Feliciano, Enzio, and I living in a small cottage just outside a busy costal town in Italy. With the three of us working in the town we manage to scrape by and not starve.

But how the hell was Feliciano able to afford a huge wooden crate of tomatoes on his crap salary?!

"Feli where the fuck did you get a crate of tomatoes?!" I demanded when I saw him and Enzio drag the box through the door

"Oh fratello my boss at the restaurant I work at gave it to me! He owes some people money so he paid me in tomatoes! Ve~ isn't it wonderful? Now we won't starve!" the idiot grinned like he had just saved the whole fucking world by getting jipped out of his hard earned paycheck.

"No you dumbass! We need that money! You slave in that stupid kitchen; I break my back down at the docks, and Enzio works for that jackass farmer and his fat bitch of a wife! We barely make enough to survive and you come home with a fucking box of tomatoes?!" I screech at him till Enzio steps between us.

The thing about the three of us is that even though we're all different ages we all look like we could be triplets. We all have olive skin, dark hair, wild curls, and Italian accents.

The only way anyone could tell us a part is that our curls are different, mine starts in the middle of my head and curls to the right, Feli's curl is on his lower left side by his shoulder and curls left, and Enzio's is like mine but if you look at it the stupid thing looks more like a square at the end instead of a curl.

I also have dark rosewood colored hair and hazel eyes, Feli has light auburn hair and gold eyes, and Enzio has plain brown hair and green eyes like our grandfather.

Both Feliciano and Enzio favor our grandfather while I supposedly look like our mother.

None of us remember our mother since she died giving birth to Enzio when I was two and Feliciano was one. Our father wasn't around either since he was killed at sea shortly after mam found out she was having a third child so the three of us were raised by our grandfather till the old shit went and died on us too.

The man wasn't bad but he had a real bad problem of doting on Feliciano and ignoring me and Enzio.

I guess that's about the time I started my cursing habit but that's not the point damn it!

"Grande fratello stop yelling at Feliciano! We can manage just fine on the wages you and I earn this month so please stop yelling!" Enzio ordered leaving me speechless.

I always yell and scream at Feliciano but for some reason I can't do the same thing to Enzio so I normally do whatever the kid tells me to. So later that night I make fresh tomato soup and we all sit down at our crappy table and enjoy a meal together.

Too bad we didn't know that it would be our last together as a family.

* * *

**What's going to happen to the Vargas brothers?! Stay tuned to find out! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter two! Please tell me what you think! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Lovino's POV

The next morning I woke up before the sun was even up and decided to make breakfast for all three of us. Today Feliciano and Enzio had the day off so I knew Enzio would stay at home while Feliciano went off to the cliffs to draw before trying to sell his artwork.

I hated seeing him get turned away then come home dragging his small easel and overflowing sketch book not having sold a single thing. Unfortunately I still had to go work at the docks but maybe I'd get lucky and nothing would come in meaning I could leave early.

So there I was fixing eggs and bacon as my two younger siblings walked in and immediately went about setting the table and pouring fresh milk into each of our glasses. I served the food and we all sat down to enjoy our meal before I left for work.

"Fratello do you think your boss will let you come home early?" Feliciano asked pleading me with his large gold eyes

"I hope so. That bastard works me to the bone and I hardly ever get the day off so he kind of owes me." I answered before getting up to put the dishes away.

"Lovino let me do that you go to work. Maybe if you get there early you'll be able to leave early." Enzio told me with a smile before I hugged both of my brothers and headed out the door.

When I get to the docks it's not very busy but I don't mind and simply take my time helping some merchants unload their wears as I watch the sun rise over the town. It wasn't till around noon when we saw the first ship.

There really wasn't anything special about it as it anchored just outside the port and sent a rowboat towards the dock. A few ships do this kind of thing when they only need a few supplies or can't read a stupid map properly.

So everyone at the docks waited for the small boat to get closer.

Inside the boat were two people both of them were blonde one with acid green eyes and bushy eyebrows and the other also had green eyes and wore a blue and white scarf.

Before they docked another boat sailed into the port and headed for the docks while the two in the rowboat sped up and docked first. The blonde with the dumb eyebrows jumped out of the boat and ran up to me

"Do you understand English?" he asked quickly as I simply nodded

"Where would I find a man named Giovanni Argo?" he demanded I pointed towards the town before the man sped off only to be followed by a group of people from the larger ship who asked the same question.

Again I pointed towards the town and went back to work till my boss yelled at me

"Hey Vargas aren't those two blonde men from the rowboat running towards your house?!" he pointed out before I finally noticed the Jolly Roger flying from the ship the two blondes came from and started running after them.

I was a pretty fast sprinter so I got there first and entered through the back door. Luckily for me both Feliciano and Enzio were still inside

"Ve~ fratello why are you here? Did you get off early?!" he asked hopefully

"No I didn't. Some men are heading towards the house after talking with your boss Feli! I think they might be pirates so you two need to hide and shut the fuck up!" told them as I helped them into the small room under the house we had in case of emergencies.

I was about to join them when the door was kicked open and the two blonde men from the rowboat rushed in and started searching everywhere and even dumped the box of tomatoes everywhere.

"All that's here is a box of tomatoes with that Argo guy's name stamped on it." The one in the scarf told eyebrows

"You mean the 'priceless treasure' he was talking about was a damned box of tomatoes?!" he screeched as I came out of hiding holding nonno's shot gun

"Get the fuck out of my house you dirty assed pirates!" I yelled before a gun went off and all I felt was a searing white pain bloom in my chest before I felt the cold bite of steal slice into my abdomen.

I don't remember much of what happened after that but I do remember eyebrows screaming at scarf boy before they hauled my heavily bleeding form into the tomato box, sealed the lid, then left before I blacked out from the pain and blood loss.

* * *

Antonio's POV

I was waiting on my ship when I noticed that asshole Arthur Kirkland and his first mate Daan pull away from the dock and head back to their own ship. I didn't really think anything of it till my own men boarded supporting the box of tomatoes Giovanni Argo, a local restaurant owner, had promised me.

As we were pulling away from the dock two boys came running screaming that pirates had broken into their house and had done something to their older brother. My Italian isn't very good so I'm guessing that's what they said I don't really care.

When we were finally out to sea I grabbed a crowbar and pried the lid off of the box and nearly lost my stomach contents.

Inside the box was a boy about seventeen with a gaping bullet hole in his chest and a large gash through his stomach clearing showing off his insides.

I was about to ask my men what they hell they had brought me till I saw one of Arthur's calling cards, a small version of the British Union Jack. A small bit of movement caught my eye and I noticed that the boy was still alive so I called of the ship's doctor and quickly took the Italian to my own quarters.

I really don't know why I decided to give up my bed for a soon to be dead person but all I could think at that moment was that I needed to get him a comfortable as possiable. When Yao finally walked into the room followed by his daughter Mei and the cook Elizabeta I was shoved out of my own quarters so they could tend to the dying boy in my bed.

After I was thrown out of my room I noticed the trail of blood leading from my door all the way back to the tomato box so I ordered on of my men to clean the red liquid from the planks of the ship before walking over to the crate.

_'Did the boy work for Giovanni?'_ I wondered to myself trying to remember the last time I had seen the man a few months back.

We had been sitting in the restaurant while he was barking orders in Italian to a new cook he had hired saying the boy's grandfather wasn't doing well health wise so Gio had given him a job.

The boy in the kitchen I believe had auburn hair, gold slightly shut eyes, and a curl on his left side, now that I think about it the boy in the box kind of looked like Giovanni's cook.

But why would Arthur shoot the cook and stuff him into a box? I contemplated the facts for several hours in my office till a light knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

Opening the door I found Mei on the other side

"Forgive me Captain but papa wanted me to come get you." She told me with a slight bow as I followed her back into my room. When she opened the door the first thing I noticed was the strong sent of blood that hung in the air

"Ah Captain we were able to get the bullet out and sew up the wounds but he's lost an alarming amount of blood and is very weak.

"He'll most likely not survive the night but if he does there is a very high chance his wounds will become infected and I currently do not have any herbs or medicine to help him if that happens. I would not advise taking him out of this room so sorry for the inconvenience." Yao said with a small bow of his own

"It's fine you three are dismissed." I sighed as both Mei and Yao bowed again and Elizabeta told me she'll come back later to check on the boy.

After they had gone I noticed that the bed was a complete mess, so carefully taking the Italian into my arms I stripped the bed to the mattress, which thankfully hadn't been stained, and put fresh sheets on it and laid him back down.

Once he was comfortable I climbed onto the other side of the bed to wait and see what the morning brought with it.

* * *

**How did I do writing Antonio's point of view? Sorry if everyone is a little ooc I'm trying my best! Please review!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter three is finished! Please tell me what you guys think so far and if you guys have any sugestions on how I can improve this or and ideas for later plot bunnies I'd love to hear them. I have several ideas but I would like to hear what you guys have to say. Enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

When I opened my eyes the next morning I prepared myself to wake up next to a corpse but when I looked over to the Italian in my bed I noticed the shallow rise and fall of his small chest.

"So you survived the night niño? Lucky you but it's going to be hell if your wounds get infected." I told him as he groaned in his sleep while his face twisted into a grimace of pain. Now that I was finally looking at the kid I realized that he couldn't have been Giovanni's cook.

My Italian bed mate had dark almost red brown hair, a lone curl on his right side, and after I had lifted his eyelid to look into the glazed orb I noted that his eyes were a strange mix of gold, green, and brown.

I didn't know I was staring at him till a knock at my door shocked me back to the present as I got up and let Yao into the room

"I'm surprised I really didn't think that he would survive." The Chinese man muttered as he unwrapped the bandages revealing two bloody wounds. Yao then cleaned both wounds and put some kind of paste on them before wrapping fresh clean bandages around the boy

"That's all the healing slave I have left and without it he'll fall victim to infection out here at sea. We should look for a port with a hospital and leave him there or this ship will become his coffin." Yao instructed me looking into my eyes.

If any of my other men talked to me that way I would have killed them but Yao is a doctor thus being the only one who can tell me what to do with a sick shipmate.

"If he's just going to die anyway why can't he just stay where he is? I know his wounds getting infected is bad but if he pulls through he'll make one hell of a pirate." I replied not taking my eyes off of the lad, I don't know why but I didn't want the Italian leaving my ship.

"Fine you're the Captain but this mean he's your responsibility till he either dies of his wounds or recovers." Yao told me before leaving the room. When he was gone I pulled up a chair and sat next to the kid

"Well looks like it's just you and me kid." I told him before pulling out one of my maps to see if we could get Yao better medical supplies.

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

Everything burned. As I slowly started becoming connected with my body again I noticed I was no longer in that fucking box and on some kind of soft substance.

Gaining back a bit more of my senses I felt the slight rocking sensation of a boat as the thing I was laying on swayed back and forth with the waves. As I opened my eyes I was momentarily blinded by sunlight streaming through a large window.

I now realized I was in a very nice canopy bed that rested against the back wall of a huge ass room on a ship.

Looking around as much as I could I noticed a table full of maps, a Spanish flag tacked to one of the walls, three doors, and a giant battle ax leaning next to the only other occupied thing in the room other than the bed.

In a chair on my left side was a man with long curly brown hair tied back with a ribbon, a deep natural tan, and who was clearly sleeping. He wasn't bad looking and the way the sun hit him and cast shadows across his features made me want to draw him.

As the thought of drawing him crossed my mind his eyes slowly opened revealing deep emerald green eyes which were so much better to look at than that blonde with the eyebrow's had been.

"Hey te despertaste!" he cried causing me to flinch and in turn cry out in unimaginable pain

"No mueva!" which I guess was don't move but I don't fucking speak Spanish and I figured he wouldn't understand Italian so I tried English

"I can't fucking understand you bastard! Where the fuck am I and why does everything hurt?!" I demanded as he took in what I said.

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

It took me a moment to make out what he had said with that thick Italian accent of his. I had fallen asleep and when I woke up I saw him looking at me and freaked him out with my yelling and now he was asking where he was.

"Lo siento for scaring you. You are currently on the _El Ángel del diablo_ and you're in pain because you were shot in the chest and stabbed through the stomach." I told him as he finally calmed down before the color drained from his face.

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

When he said the name of the ship I simply stared at him

"When you say I'm on the _El Ángel del diablo_ you don't mean the infamous pirate ship do you?" I ask as calmly as possible while the guy from the chair grins and bows at the waist

"Pirate Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo at your service." He told me as I promptly passed out again.

* * *

**Yay they met for the first time! But poor Lovi just can't catch a break huh? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Translations (They are all in Spanish)**

**Hey te despertaste=hey you're awake**

**No mueva=don't move**

**_El Ángel del diablo_=The Devil's Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another quick update! So really how do you guys like this story? Please tell me what you thing and Enjoy!^^**

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

I have no idea how long I've been out but when I opened my eyes this time it's dark and the only light comes from a couple candles sitting on the small table and one sitting next to the bed. As I look around I notice that I'm alone and then I remember that I'm on a pirate ship.

A fucking pirate ship! Why the fucking hell didn't that captain guy toss my sorry ass overboard when he found my bloody carcass in that damned tomato box?! I kind of wanted to just get up and leave but whenever I tried to move my whole body flared up in white hot pain that knocked the breath from my lungs.

Looking down I noticed that my bandages needed to be changed and someone had switched the sheets. As I was staring at the new sheets the door opened and the captain who had said his name was Antonio and some man I had never seen before with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail walked in.

"Oh you're awake again." The captain stated as he walked over to me

"How long was I out?" I asked feeling my voice crack from not using it

"Three days. You passed out after I told you that I was a pirate and then Yao here chewed me out for freaking you out enough for you to reopen your wounds and make you lose consciousness." He replied as the man I now know is named Yao begins unwrapping my wounds.

When I saw them I almost gaged. Both the bullet wound and the sword slash had a sickly green tint around their edges and they were both bright red and slightly oozing blood and pus.

"Are they supposed to look like that?" I asked in a small voice as we all stared at my wounds

"No looks like your wounds are infected and unfortunately I do not have any medicine to help you and we are several weeks away from any kind of port.

"You'll be in even more pain and you'll most likely get a very high and dangerous fever which judging by your body heat you're already getting." Yao told me as he cleaned my wounds which made me hiss in pain before he put clean bandages over them.

"Antonio seeing as this is your room and you've been sleeping in here with him I'm leaving him in your care.

"I'll send either Mei or Elizabeta in twice a day to change his bandages but other than that he's your responsibility till I can get the medicine he needs." The man told the captain in a very heavy Chinese accent before walking out of the room.

When he was gone all I wanted to do was fall asleep again but before I could that damned Spanish pirate stopped me

"Last time you were awake I told you my name so what's yours?" he asked looking down at me with those deep green eyes of his

"Lovino Vargas" I whispered before slipping into nothingness.

**Antonio's POV**

It had been three weeks since that night I learned Lovino's name and in those same three weeks the Italian has been trapped in sleep by the fever and infection that ravaged his thin frame.

He had woken up a few times only for me to notice that he really wasn't awake but simply in a fevered haze filled dream where he would cry out in Italian to phantoms only he could see.

Mei and Elizabeta came in twice every day to clean his wounds and change his bandages while I tried to get him to drink some water or to eat something when he would be in his semiconscious states. One day I walked into the room and found him fully awake on the bed, so walking over to the sick Italian I tried getting his attention

"Lovino how do you feel?" I asked as his hazel eyes found mine

"Like crap. My body hurts, I'm burning up, and I'm exhausted." He replied panting from his fever. I then pick up a cloth that had been sitting in water and place it over his forehead which causes him to sigh in relief before asking

"Why did you help me? I've been trying to figure it out ever since you told me you were a pirate.

"I've heard stories about the _El Ángel del diablo_ and her captain saying that he was a heartless man who showed no mercy and painted the sea a deep red only rivaled by the blood red coat he wears. So why not toss me into the water when you found me?" he wondered which was a very good question.

"I'm not as bad as the stories say. Yes I show no mercy but I do have a heart. Only my crew and few close friends have only ever seen my caring side and if angered I snap quite easily. I didn't throw you overboard because it would have been better to give you a chance to live then just to let you die." I told him as he just nodded and fell asleep again.

* * *

Over the next several weeks I watched Lovino fight his fever and even though he said the Italian was my responsibility Yao came in a few time to see how he was doing.

"His fever is getting worse and if we don't treat his wounds he'll most likely die before we make port." He told me bluntly as I looked down at my charge

"Alfred said that we should make port in a few days and it's a large city with a hospital so we should be able to get him the treatment he needs. Lovino just needs to hold on till then. He's made it this long and I refuse to give up on him." I replied back before Yao left the room again.

Truth was whenever Lovino had his rare moments of being aware of his surroundings we would sit together and talk.

I learned that he had lost both his parents at a young age; he had two younger brothers he needed to get back to and because of his job at the docks he had picked up English, French, and a small amount of Spanish.

With each conversation I found myself praying that he would survive and I had stopped believing in God for years. I never knew how bored I was around this ship till I brought that box aboard and now I find myself wanting to thank my worst enemy for tricking me out of my tomatoes.

* * *

**What will happen next? Review to find out!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay chapter five is finished! There really isn't a lot that happens in this chapter but it's still important! Please tell me what you thing and Enjoy!^^ **

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

I knew my crew was worried about me; I hadn't left Lovino's side for a while now and I haven't really been sleeping either. I don't sleep or leave because I'm afraid he'll pass away or wake up alone and I don't want either of those to happen.

It feels like torture sitting here watching him grow weaker but my lookout Alfred said that he can make out the next port from the crow's nest and I trust Alfred when he says he's found port. Lovino really doesn't wake up anymore and his wounds look disgusting whenever his bandages are changed that I know they'll leave disfiguring scars if he survives till they've healed.

I was getting ready to switch the compress over his eyes when Alfred burst through my door

"Sorry dude but like I've found land and we're almost at port! Yao used the spyglass and he said that they have a huge hospital so he can get fresh supplies!" the blue eyed blonde told me all in one breath as I quickly rushed out the door to give orders.

"Take down the flag! This isn't someplace that's kind to our kind! Once we dock I expect you all to behave yourselves or you'll be off this ship before you can say my full name!" I yelled at my crew as they followed orders.

I run back to my room and find some clothes that were too small for me and change Lovino out of the nightshirt I had him in then I rushed him down the plank followed by Yao as we ran to the hospital. Luckily I was just dressed in a simple white shirt, brown breeches, and knee high boots or my status of a pirate would be found out.

Once through the doors I ran up to one of the doctors

"Please help him! We were attacked by pirates and my ship's doctor ran out of what he needs to cure his wounds." I tell the man as Yao explains Lovino's condition to him. The doctor then takes Lovino from me and gets him the much needed treatment and I'm told to check back in the morning.

When we get back to the ship the crew is happy that we'll have a few days in this port and set about restocking all of our supplies. I simply went back to my room and set about cleaning it totally so that it would be clean for if or when Lovino returns to the ship.

When everything was clean and I was happy with my work I went back out and walked around the deck watching everyone enjoy their time portside.

My best friend Gilbert was messing with his brother Ludwig,

Mei was helping her father bring medical supplies onto the ship,

Alfred was talking with his brother Matthew,

Alfred's lover Ivan was helping Vash, Bella and Elizabeta restock the ship,

and Elizabeta's husband Roderich was busy teaching Lily and Peter how to read and write. All in all it was a good day but my mind kept wandering to Lovino who now was lying alone and sick in a hospital instead of in my bed on the ship where I can keep an eye on him.

**Lovino's POV**

When I woke up this time the first thing I noticed was the strong scent of bleach and sickness and that everything around me was white. It wasn't long after I woke up that a man in a white coat walked in

"Ah good you're awake. That means the medicine is working." He told me with a smile

"Excuse me but where am I? Last time I was awake I was on a boat." I rasped as he helped me take a drink of water

"You're in a hospital. You were brought in by a sailor saying you were attacked by pirates. Neither of your wound were fatal but the infection you got was. The doctor on your ship did a very good job of getting the bullet out and cleaning both wounds before stitching them up.

"When you were brought in three days ago you had a high fever and we really weren't sure if you would survive but you have and your fever finally broke last night so you should be able to leave either later today or tomorrow morning." The doctor told me with a smile

"How could a bullet to the chest and having my stomach sliced open not be fatal?" I wondered reaching up and touching my now uninfected wounds through their bandages.

"Simple the bullet only went through tissue and nothing major and the sword, even though your ship's doctor said he could see your insides, only cut through fat and a bit of muscle. You lost a lot of blood but you were treated quickly so you were able to survive." He answered before leaving to check on other patients.

I sat up slowly and looked around my room but found nothing till I saw a small window near my bed. Looking out I found myself staring at a road leading to the harbor where I noticed the big ass ship that had sailed into my own port that day I ended up in that damned box.

It didn't dawn on me that I was the reason the ship was still here till that pirate captain I had been staying with walked in holding a bouquet of flowers. That was also when I noticed the three other bouquets sitting on the bedside table, one for each day I was out.

"Why are you here bastard?! I figured you'd be gone by now. Do they even know who you are?" I asked looking him in the eye

"Wow you really do have a language problem; I thought it had only been the fever. I told them my name was Toni and we worked on the same ship. Also why would I leave you here? I want to offer you a position on my ship as my first mate." He told me placing the new flowers next to the older ones

"Why give someone you just met the second highest point of command on your ship?" I wondered trying to figure out why he was offering me the job

"I like you that's why. You survived when we all thought you were going to die and ever since I found you in that box I can't stop thinking about you. I want to find out why and if that means making you first mate then that's what I'll do.

"My crew is like a family so it's a pretty cushy job. If you accept my offer I'll keep the ship in port till tomorrow at sunset, you show up you've got the job but if you don't show up we can both act like we never met." Antonio told me before leaving me alone in the room.

Later that day the doctor checked my wounds and said they were healed, took out the stitches, and then told me I was free to go. I walked around town for a while contemplating the pirate's offer and trying to decide if I should accept or just try to find a way home.

As I thought about it I realized that even in my fever fueled dreams the stupid pirate bastard was in every single one of them and like him I wanted to know why so after sleeping in some alley I found the road to the port and headed for the ship.

* * *

**What will happen now that Lovino's better? Review to find out!^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Look a new chapter! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!^^**

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

I really didn't expect Lovino to accept my offer but the next morning I was just about to go visit him when I noticed him standing at the end of the boarding plank. He hadn't noticed me yet or a few of my other crew members who were trying to figure out what I was staring at.

The Italian really was skinny but with those hazel eyes and the way the sun bounced off his hair I swear my heart skipped a beat, I'll have to ask Yao about that later. Finally after what felt like years Lovino looked back to the ship with a determined glint in his eye before walking up the plank and boarding the ship.

Once aboard he finally noticed that we had been watching him and turned so red I had to try to hide my laughter before he finally found me and walked over.

"Ok bastard here I am what now?" he huffed as he blew that strange curl of his out of his face. Being this close to him and with him actually awake and aware of his surroundings I can see that he's absolutely breath taking with his flawless skin, dark hair, and strange tri-colored eyes.

I didn't realize that I was frozen to the spot till the fiery Italian snapped his fingers in my face

"Oi earth to stupid! I could just leave you know and try to find a way back home." He growled causing the rest of the crew to find their weapons since no one is allowed to talk to the captain like that but I just laugh confusing everyone on board.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to my new first mate! As you all know it's the captain's decision on who his first mate will be and I chose Lovino Vargas so please make him feel welcome!" I grin before barking out orders to set sail. Once everyone was busy I led Lovino around the ship.

"Well you've already seen the captain's quarters but because you were so sick you never got to see the rest of the ship." I told him as I showed him the galley, the decks, where the crew sleeps, the armory, crow's nest, and everywhere else I could think of;

The crew took to him quickly even with his cursing problem and it was easy to tell he wasn't used to any kind of positive attention. I'll have to ask about that later but right now I should just concentrate on making him feel welcomed.

**Lovino's POV**

Everyone on the ship is really nice. There two sets of brothers on the ship; the fucking Germans Gilbert and Ludwig then Alfred, his twin Matthew, and their younger brother Peter. Come to find out those three are the younger brothers of that blonde pirate with the eyebrows that tried to kill me.

Next I met the husband and wife pair of Roderich and Elizabeta who were both every nice but Roderich seemed like he had a stick up his ass like that stupid blonde German Ludwig. Roderich was also brothers with Ludwig and Gilbert but he was from Austria so I let him slide.

Another pair of siblings who again were related to the Germans was Lily and Vash. Lily was nice but again Vash acted like he had a stick shoved up his ass as well.

The creepy Russian man Ivan was next but Alfred kept him in line pretty well.

Bella was a pretty blonde girl from Belgium who is the sister of the jackass who shot me but I like her so her asshole brother can go fuck himself. Then finally I met Yao and his daughter Mei who had both removed the bullet and saved my life for which I thanked them for.

After all of the introductions were done Antonio told everyone to go about their normal businesses before taking around the decks again.

"I hope you'll like it here Lovino." He grinned and I felt my face heat up when he said my name. I knew what love was and I never did keep it a secret that I liked men but that didn't mean I had ever been in love or had sex or anything.

I mean Antonio was hot with a capital H. His long slightly wavy chocolate brown hair tied back with a red ribbon, his impossibly deep emerald eyes that seemed to look into your very soul, his perfectly tanned skin, that Spanish accent, and that smile that could light up the darkest part of the ocean.

All of him made me want to reach out and touch him but I stopped myself and instead just scowled at him before calling him a bastard and walking off on my own.

**Antonio's POV**

Lovino was just so cute that it made me want to squeal! But that would just be awkward for everyone involved so I simply smiled to myself and watched him walk away keeping my eyes trained on his tight little backside.

"You're kind of creepy you know that?" a voice behind me stated as I whirled around unsheathing my sword only to find Gilbert standing there.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him causing him to grin

"Keseseses! You totally have the hots for that little Italian! Why else give him the one position on the ship that all but glues him to your side? He's cute so I can understand your attraction but my Mattie's still cuter!" the albino man laughed as he walked away to find said blonde.

I turned back around but Lovino was nowhere to be found but the string of angry Italian tipped me off quickly to his location. When I finally found him Elizabeta had all but stripped him in the middle of the deck and was measuring him for new better fitting clothes than the ones I had given him.

Once again I found myself staring at him, the only visible flaws on his skin being the two scars on his chest and abdomen which stood out against his olive skin. As I stood there watching I couldn't help but smile thinking about how my life would change with the new addition to my motley crew.

* * *

**Yes I know slow chapter but there will be more action in later chapters.**

**Crew list:**

**Antonio=Captain**

**Lovino=first mate**

**Ludwig=gunner/rigger**

**Vash=gunner**

**Alfred=look out**

**Bella=helmswoman**

**Roderich=navigator**

**Gilbert=rigger**

**Ivan=Rigger**

**Matthew=gunner/rigger**

**Elizabeta=cook**

**Mei and Yao=ship's doctors**

**Lily=asistant cook**

**Peter=cabinboy**

**Please review!^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay the seventh chapter is up! not much to say about it so enjoy and please don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

Over the next three months I quickly learned how the ship ran and worked and even stopped growling at Gilbert and Ludwig whenever they were near me. I also learned that I was quickly falling for my captain. Hard. I kept dropping hints but the stupid bastard still hasn't gotten the fucking message!

It seems everyone on the boat knows I like him but the idiot himself! It's so damn frustrating almost makes me wish I had my brothers here to talk to but I'd rather have them back home thinking I'm dead instead out in the middle of the ocean on a pirate ship.

Out of all the crew I spend most of my time with my new best friend Matthew who is completely different from the rest of his brothers. We had gotten to the point that we could tell each other anything so he was the first person I told about my crush on our captain and the only one I told about how much I missed my brothers.

One day me and Matthew were standing on deck talking, about the fight Gilbert and Elizabeta had gotten into which ended with the albino taking a frying pan to the head, when Alfred yelled that he saw a ship from the crow's nest.

The deck quickly became alive with movement as Ludwig, Matthew, and Vash got into position and I ran to Antonio's side drawing my sword. Everyone held their breath for an attack till Antonio got a good look at the ship in question

"Stand down everyone it's just Francis!" he announced happily as both ships lowered their anchors. Next thing I know a gangplank has been set up between the ships and a blonde man made his way across and over to Antonio.

"Bonjour mon ami! Antonio it's been too long!" the blonde smiled speaking in a thick French accent. I hated this bastard more than the Germans. Antonio greeted the blonde as Gilbert ran up and all three of them hugged and the blonde grabbed Antonio's ass which just further pissed me off

"Non toccare lo bastardo!" I growled at him in my native tongue

"Lovino be nice to Francis. He's a fellow captain and a very close friend." Antonio told me as Francis stared at my before turning towards his own ship

"Faire ressortir les Italiens!" he yelled. What happened next shocked me. Two people were lead onto the deck of the Frenchman's ship and it only took me two seconds to recognize the two curls the pair were sporting.

"Feliciano! Enzio! What the fuck are you two doing out here in the middle of the fucking ocean?!" I screeched running to the side of the boat before anyone could stop me while my idiot brothers did the same.

"Fratello you're not dead!" the both yelled back

"No shit now answer the damned question!" I yelled back all but going overboard trying to get to them. Antonio quickly pulled me away from the side of the boat while my brothers ran across the plank before tackling me to the deck screaming in Italian.

**Antonio's POV**

I had been shocked when I had recognized Francis's ship but nothing could prepare me for when two of Francis's crew came aboard my ship and tackled Lovino to the ground speaking in rapid Italian.

"Francis who are those two?" I asked watching Lovino scream at the two on top of him

"Aren't they cute?! I found them in a small coastal town a few months ago. They told me that pirates had broken into their house, shot their older brother, and then stole not only him but their box of tomatoes as well! When they said that I thought of you since you've always been obsessed with the fruits." Francis told me as it all clicked

"Francis could I keep them?" I wondered

"Why? You already have your own Italian." He huffed

"Because I'm pretty sure those two are Lovino's brothers and I don't want to separate a family." I answered before telling him how I found Lovino.

"Fine you can have them. Too bad I was going try to get them in bed with me." He sighed before Lovino stopped screaming at his brothers and turned his murderous glare on Francis.

"What did I just hear you perverted bastard?! Were you really thinking of trying anything with my brothers?!" Lovino growled with a look so dark I could tell even Ivan was scared.

"What they're cute and the older one looks like he would be easy to persuade." Francis shrugged completely ignoring me and Gilbert as we tried to stop him before Lovino grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the mast

"If I find out you did anything to either of them I'll gut you like the slimy little fish you are. I don't care if you are a captain nobody touches my little brothers!" Lovino hissed as his brothers pulled him off the blonde

"Fratello calm down we're fine!" the one I recognize as Giovanni's cook told the seething Italian

"Yeah just calm down and don't kill anyone!" the one with the box curl agreed before Lovino dragged then off to a different part of the ship.

"Ah please forgive Lovino. He didn't think he would ever see his brothers again." I tell him with a small smile

"How do you put up with him? If he had been part of my crew and talked to me or anyone else like that he would be thrown from the ship!" Francis glared

"Lovino is an acquired taste and I happen to like having him around and if you talk about one of my crew like that again I'll sink your ship faster than you can say Shark food." I glare back making my point clear on the matter. I then smile and lead my two friends into my office so we could catch up.

**Lovino's POV**

"What the fuck were you two on a pirate ship?!" I yelled at my brothers as soon as I know we're out of earshot of anyone on the ship.

"Well you're on a pirate ship." Enzio huffed earning him a smack to the head

"Yes but I didn't have a choice! I was left for dead in that tomato box and then Antonio's crew brought it onto the ship because Giovanni was a stupid old man and gave Feliciano something that belonged to pirates," I tell them trying to calm down

"Antonio found me and had Yao save my life. My wounds ended up getting infected and Antonio stayed with me and even took me to a hospital. I owe Yao and Antonio my life so I'm working as first mate.

"I sent you two a letter the last time we made port but you obviously didn't get it." I sighed as Feliciano hugged me again.

"But fratello we knew pirates had broken into our house and when we heard the gun go off we didn't know what to think. When we came out of hiding you and the box were gone so we ran down to the docks but the only ship was pulling out of port.

"We then packed up what we could and went to the next port town where we found Francis.

"Once we told him about what had happened and what the ship looked like he said the ship belonged to his friend Antonio so he said we could travel with his crew till we found the ship and now here we are!" the little dunce said happily before I finally hugged both of my brothers close to me vowing to never let them go again.

* * *

**Yay the brothers are back together! But how will the ship's crew handel three hyperactive Italians? Review to find out! Also how do you guys fell about mpreg in later chapters?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beware of the feels at the end of the chapter! I don't want any complaints on this chapter! Also this is an AU people cannon has no power here so stop telling me that Lovino would never talk to Francis! I've seen all the anime, read the manga, and searched the fan baese I've done my research so if I want Lovino to chew Francis out and have Antonio be ok with it that's wht I'll do. It's my fic. Sorry for the rant. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

In the end Francis didn't stay long after he was turned down by almost all of my crew. Gilbert would have joined his crew but Matthew was fiercely loyal to me and he finally found a friend in Lovino so the small blonde wasn't going anywhere.

Once we had seen his ship off I noticed everyone was on deck except for the three Italians till I heard the distinct growling of my first mate

"For the last time Feliciano no you cannot handle sharp objects!

"The last time I let you anywhere near a knife you cut your hand open and Enzio almost lost his head because you freaked out and threw the knife saying it bit you!" Lovino screamed as the three brothers came into view with the one that looked like Lovino's doppelganger whining about getting a sword like the one his brother wears.

"But fratello you look so cool with it!" he told his brother earning him a smack to the back of his head

"I said no so shut up!" Lovino growled before the youngest of the three tapped Lovino on the shoulder alerting him to their audience. Lovino then blushed a deep shade of red and dragged the other two behind him as he walked over to us

"I'd like to introduce everyone to my brothers Feliciano and Enzio Vargas. I'll take responsibility for teaching them the ways of the ship." Lovino told us locking his eyes with mine like he was waiting for me to tell him no.

"As captain of the _El Ángel del diablo_ I welcome any family members of my first mate." I smile at the boys before I'm tackled to the ground by one of them

"~Ve thank you Mr. Captain Sir!" he said happily before Lovino dragged him off of me

"Hey don't go tackling Antonio! He's the fucking captain so show some kind of self-control Feliciano!" my first mate told Feliciano as my whole crew watched in shocked silence.

"~Ve sorry fratello but I was only thanking him for letting us stay." Feliciano told his brother before Lovino dropped him on the deck.

**Lovino's POV**

I get that Feliciano was only thanking Antonio but it pissed me off to see him hanging off of the Spaniard's neck and looking like he belonged there. Why did I ever wish that my brothers were here?

Enzio isn't that bad since he's more like me but everybody's always liked Feliciano better and when we were younger everyone including our grandfather would tell me to be more like Feli.

I finally find somewhere that accepts me for who I am and now Feliciano is going to ruin it. After I finally calm down I introduce the crew one by one to my brothers.

Everything went smoothly till I introduced Feliciano to Ludwig who was thrown into a state of absolute shock when my skinny assed little tackled him into a bear hug.

Yep I am so going to regret having Feli around aren't I? When Enzio and I finally pull Feliciano off of a madly blushing Ludwig, while everyone just stands around and laughs, before introducing the captain

"And finally this is our captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." I tell them as Antonio smiles and gives a deep bow

"Welcome to my ship boys! Hopefully you two will catch on as quickly as your brother did." He said with a wink in my direction that made my breath hitch and Enzio to look at us weird.

After Antonio stood back up it was quickly decided that Enzio would be a gunner and a rigger while Feliciano was in charge of keeping everything clean and would also work under Elizabeta in the kitchen with Lily.

Gilbert managed to find places for my brother's to sleep in the men's section of the crew's quarters and because Antonio had a rule that no one go anywhere without being armed Vash, who was in charge of all weapons, handed Feliciano a small dagger and Enzio received a smallsword.

The rest of the day was mostly spent by me screaming at Feliciano when he screwed up the simplest tasks, telling Gilbert to stop groping my brothers, or smacking Enzio upside the head for flirting with the girls on the ship before Vash, Yao, or Roderich could kill them.

**Antonio's POV**

Lovino had been busy all day long so I was hoping to talk to him at dinner but my angry little Italian never showed. Instead I found myself sitting at my normal table with Lovino's younger brother Enzio while Feliciano sat with Ludwig and his family.

"Hey idiot what is your relationship with my grande fratello?" he asked locking his green eyes with mine

"He's my first mate and a member of my crew." I answer which only earns me a glare that he clearly learned from being near Lovino

"Fine don't tell me but if you end up hurting my brother in any way the navy and rouge pirates won't be the only thing you have to worry about Captain." The boy vowed before getting up and moving to sit with his older brother.

After Enzio left I got up and walked out on deck and was headed back to my cabin when I saw my fiery Italian perched on the railing of the ship looking at the night sky with Alfred's spyglass.

"Lovino didn't you want dinner?" I asked as I walked up to him

"Liz let me eat before everyone else since I missed lunch so I wasn't hungry. I noticed that Alfred left his spyglass on deck so I've been finding the constellations like my grandfather taught me." He replied not looking away from the sky

"You must have loved your grandfather. Feliciano's been telling everyone who kind he was." I smiled before catching Lovino's mood change.

"He was good to Feli but I hardly ever saw the bastard. I was two when we lost our parents. Our father was lost at sea trying to support a wife, father in law, two kids and one on the way; then our mother died in childbirth giving life to Enzio.

"The man was left with two toddlers and a newborn and I'm still surprised he didn't just give us to someone else in town. Anyway I knew our parents weren't coming back and for a while I blamed Enzio for our mother's death because he was here and she wasn't.

"I grew to like him over time but only after grandpa started spending all his time with Feliciano. He treated us all the same but Feli got more attention, better presents, and somehow if he ever did anything wrong it was my fault." Lovino sighed making me feel bad about bringing up painful memories

"Did you know I almost died as a child?" he asked but not waiting for an answer

"Scarlet fever plagued the village and I ended up getting it when I was five. Grandpa waved it off as a sore throat till I developed the rash earning me a one-way ticket to the local church which had been turned into a hospital.

"My fever was so high I can't even remember what went on in that hospital or how long I was there but when I had survived the sickness I went home to find it empty. The old man didn't even stick around to find out if I lived or not.

"One of the local widows took me in and made sure I was taken care of and eventually he came back bringing Feliciano and Enzio with him but by then I pretty much told him off in front of the whole town.

"I know he left to make sure Feli and Enzio didn't get sick but I didn't know that at the time so I cussed him out and broke down crying in front of everyone and God. He still gave Feli all of the attention but every now and then he made time for just me." He finished with a small ghost of a smile.

I didn't know what to say and the air still hummed with his words, so I did the only thing I could think of. I threw caution to the wind, looked into his golden green eyes, and then.

I kissed him.

* * *

**Yay they kissed! Review to see if I'll actually write lemon in the first person! Or if I'll just keep dragging you guys along till I actually decide to have then mate. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Easter! For a present here's a brand new chapter of BPT! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

I was frozen. For some reason I had just told Antonio things about me that I hadn't even shared with my brothers and out of everything he could have said or done. He kissed me. The kiss was soft and over too quickly as he pulled back and sputtered out an apology before I grab his shirt and drag him in for a kiss with as much force as I could muster.

"Don't apologize." I whisper before he jerks me forward for another kiss which I gladly return as I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. He stumbles a bit with my weight but soon he racing across the ship to his quarters and fumbling with the knob with me still wrapped around his person.

Once inside he tosses me onto the bed and hovers above me

"Are you sure about this?" he panted as I started unlacing his shirt and pulling it off

"I've never been so sure in my life. Now fuck me bastard before you lose your chance to get some of my hot Italian ass!" I growled. Those words were all he needed because on second we're both still fully clothed and the next we're both butt naked and I've come to the conclusion that I'm not going to sit right for a month.

Antonio then kissed me on the lips then worked his mouth downwards till he stopped right above my pelvic bone and nipped at the sensitive flesh he found there pulling all kinds of moans from my lips. Then he takes my manhood deep into his burning hot mouth and I all but lose it then and there

"My someone's eager." He laughs sending vibrations running around down there. All I can do is whine as he reaches over to a small table next to the bed pulling out a jar of oil. After slicking his fingers he teased my entrance before slowly sliding a long thin finger inside of me.

It wasn't bad till he added the next and begun to move and stretch me. I growl in pain but he just kisses away the pain and soon he has three fingers up my ass. Soon his fingers aren't there anymore and something much bigger is pushing its way inside me causing me to cry out in pain as I'm ripped in two.

**Antonio's POV**

I was shocked when he kissed me back and even more so when I got him into my bed and he told me to fuck him, and now I realized that I was trying to sleep with a virgin. Next time I see Kirkland I am so thanking him for making it possible for me to meet Lovino before I kill his English ass for stuffing him in that box and leaving him for dead.

As I slowly push into him I kiss Lovino on the mouth to distract him till I'm all the way in to the hilt waiting for him to adjust.

"Move damn it!" he growls as I slide all the way out before going in again

"Nneg! Lovi you're so tight!" I tell him the nickname just slipping out

"What the hell is a 'Lovi'?!" he demanded

"You know what who cares just go faster!" he tells me through his pain. I quickly pick up the pace and soon my first mate is a writhing mess of Italian words and limbs as he bucks his hips in time with my thrusts.

I could feel his nails drag themselves down my back, starting at the base of my neck where he had pulled my long hair free all the way down to my hips before starting again. I could tell I was close and judging from his whines he was too.

I was about to jerk his neglected erection when he stopped me and guided my hand to the strange curl on his right side

"Tire de él." He commanded in Spanish. Hearing Lovino speak in my native tongue was enough to set me off but I held back and pulled his curl as hard as I could ripping the most delicious scream from his throat as his walls clamped down around me setting me off as well.

We both rode out our climaxes together till we were nothing more than a panting tangle of sweaty limbs and tangled sheets. Last thing I remember was collapsing next to Lovino and pulling him close to my chest as we both drifted into sleep's darkest depths.

**Lovino's POV**

I was woken by the sun the next morning and was about to scream at Gilbert for leaving the door open when I remembered that the men's quarters were below deck and you couldn't see the sun from down there.

As soon as I opened my eyes I found myself in a room I hadn't been in since I officially joined the crew. I was lying in the captain's huge ass canopy bed with said bastard wrapped around me.

Last night was fuzzy and covered in a lustful red haze but judging on how we were both naked and how much my ass hurt I knew what we had done and I wouldn't change any of it for the world.

I stayed where I was and watched Antonio sleep as I played with his loose chocolate brown hair. I could have stayed like this forever if it hadn't been for Gilbert kicking the door in waking Antonio and nearly giving me a heart attack.

"So this is why nobody's seen you two since last night!" Gilbert laughed as I tried to cover myself with the sheets and Antonio glared at him

"Somebody better be dead Gilbert or gut you in front of the crew." Antonio growled before slipping his shirt over my head to hide my body.

"Well we all heard screaming last night and it sounded like you were killing Lovino or something." The albino replied as both of us blushed

"Just get out of my room!" Antonio ordered before Gilbert left shutting the door behind him. After he left Antonio helped me get up and get dressed before he dressed himself, when we were both presentable we walked out on deck.

Well he walked I limped which got us a squeal from Liz and Bella who both screamed

"I knew it!" as I glared at both of them.

"~Ve fratello you're not dead!" Feliciano shrieked before tackling me to the deck

"You idiot stop thinking I'm dead or when I really do die I'll come back and haunt your ass!" I yelled at him

"But fratello ghosts are scary and I don't want Lovino to be a scary ghost!" he cried before I kicked him in the stomach

"Stop crying stupid! I won't haunt you when I'm dead! Happy?!" I growled as he just hugged me again. When I finally shoved Feli off of me Antonio told everyone to get back to their daily work which for me included making sure everyone did what Antonio said.

I had the easiest job on the ship next to Antonio and I loved it! I walked around the ship and made sure everyone did their job till Antonio grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his office where he quickly started attacking my neck.

"B-bastard you have a ship to run and I need to make sure Feli doesn't end up sinking the ship." I said breathlessly as he worked his way up my jaw

"Everyone knows how to run the ship without me and I highly doubt your brother could sink this ship." He murmured pressing his nose in my hair.

We could have stayed like this forever but fate hates my scrawny ass and Elizabeta all but broke the door down

"Captain Alfred's spotted the _Sea Unicorn_!" she yelled and I would have fallen on my ass and laughed at the stupid name till I felt Antonio's body tense against mine.

Looking up I saw that his green eyes had hardened till they mirrored the shiny green gemstones they stole their color from before he growled out the one name I hadn't heard since I described the two men who had left me for dead in that box.

"Arthur."

* * *

**Arthur will be showing up next chapter and I may add some other POV's besides Antonio and Lovino! Please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!^^**

**Tire de él=pull it(spanish)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay ten chapters! Alfred's POV has been added to the story! He and a few of the other crew members will have their viewpoints added but it will stay mostly in Antonio's and Lovino's point of views. Enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

I still want to bust out laughing every time I hear the name of Arthur's boat but right now I am simply too pissed to find _The Sea Unicorn_ funny. Ok so it's still totally hilarious but that British asshole was the one to hurt my Lovi!

Sure I wouldn't have met the feisty Italian if Daan hadn't shot and stabbed him but who cares about the fine details? I quickly pull on my red coat followed by my hat and grab my double battle ax before walking out on deck.

I was so busy facing down Arthur's incoming ship I almost didn't hear Lovino and his brothers talking. Almost.

"Fratello what's going on?" Enzio asked

"Yeah I was talking with Luddy when Alfred screamed something about a unicorn then nobody would say anything!" Feliciano whined as Lovino put a hand over his stomach where the sword slash was

"Simple the bastards who caused this whole mess are on that boat." Lovino growled before he came to stand at my side. I was about to say something to him but at that moment Arthur came into view.

He was dressed in a long navy coat with a tricorn hat on his head making his huge bushy eyebrows stand out even more than they already did. Daan was also on deck as he glanced at my ship before moving to stand next to his captain

"Good afternoon Antonio! I haven't seen you since our almost run in back in Italy." Arthur called across the gap between the two ships

"Yes I wanted to thank you for leaving my tomato box on shore!" I called back

"You bloody wanker I overheard you tell Francis you were going to that town to pick up some great treasure!" the blonde screamed. Seeing his face I just had to laugh before pulling Lovino closer

"Si but I was talking about the box of tomatoes I won in a bet from a local restaurant owner there! I didn't get my tomatoes but I did get the greatest treasure in all the seven seas and I have you and your cabin boy to thank for that!" I grinned back pissing both captain and first mate off while Lovino struggled against me.

"So not only did the scrawny excuse for a male survive but you also made him your bitch." Daan sneered causing Bella to scream at her brother to shut up as Lovino freezes

"Shut the hell up blondie! Antonio is my bitch so if you want to keep your tongue I'd just shut up! I'm still pissed about being stuffed in a fucking box and left to rot!" Lovino yelled causing everyone to stare at him.

**Lovino's POV**

Did I really just call Antonio my bitch? So the blonde with the scarf got it right and Antonio was the one to fuck me but that didn't make me his bitch! Nobody makes Lovino Romano Vargas their bitch!

Well except Antonio with his tight sexy Spanish ass but that's not the point damn it! After my 'Antonio is my bitch' comment I simply shut up and listened as Arthur tried to get his brothers to defect to his ship and Daan threaten Bella to leave the crew and join him.

"Dude Arthur we like it here! You treated me like an idiot, ignored Mattie, and verbally abused Peter so as second oldest we're not going anywhere! We're treated like people in Antonio's crew so go choke on a scone!" Alfred told his brother flipping him off, maybe Alfred isn't so bad after all.

Bella simply screamed at Daan in Belgian before flipping him off as well and going below deck. After she left Arthur and Antonio called a temporary truce and Arthur asked to talk with Alfred in private.

Antonio looked at Alfred who simply nodded as Daan slid a gangplank between the two ships. Alfred hugged his brothers and had a very heated make-out session with Ivan just to piss off his older sibling then walked across to _The Sea Unicorn_. God I'm going to die laughing when this is over!

**Alfred's POV**

I walked across to Arthur's ship feeling like I was a kid again. The boat hadn't changed much since the last time I had been on it and it still had that gay ass name. I mean come on dude who names a boat _The Sea Unicorn_?!

Once across Artie leads me to his quarters but before he does I look back at my captain who was busy keeping Lovino from running across the gangplank and murdering people. Mattie, Ivan, and Peter were still watching me while Gilbert and his family were in position to attack if need be.

Even Lovino's brothers looked ready to fight even though Feliciano was cowering behind his little brother Enzio. After I was inside the room Arthur shut the door and took off his hat and coat before sitting down at his desk

"Well don't stand there like an idiot and have a seat." He told me as I looked around the room before sitting.

"So are you going to tell me why I'm here and not with my crew?" I asked

"Why did you, Matthew, and Peter leave Alfred?" he asked catching me off guard

"Simple we were tired of being ignored. Alastair left the first chance he got, William died in the fire with Ma and Pa, all we had left was you but after you talked us into joining that merchant's crew you changed. We didn't really pay much attention at first till those pirates captured us and forced us onto their ship.

"Sure they weren't that bad but after you worked your way up to captain you forgot Matthew existed, yelled at Peter nonstop, and acted like I was the biggest idiot in the world! Sure I still act like an idiot but at least Antonio listens to me and I know I have his trust which I never felt like I had with you.

"So I did what I thought was right and got them off the boat the minute we got to port. We did wait to see if you'd come after us but you never left the boat. A few days later Antonio sailed in looking for riggers and a lookout so we joined his crew. We're happy Arthur though the stunt you pulled with Lovino wasn't cool man." I told him letting everything sink in.

"I'm sorry I treated you three so terribly and the boy lived didn't he?" Arthur shrugged like we were talking about the weather. That crossed a line seeing as Lovino and Matthew are now best friends so I did what any man would do when their family and friends were disrespected.

I stood up and punched Arthur so hard in the face he passed out. On my way out of his room I grabbed his spell book and went back to the _El Ángel del diablo_ and kicked the gangplank into the sea.

"So are we going to blow this Popsicle joint or what?!" I grinned as Antonio smiled and had the crew set sail and put as much distance between us and the _Sea Unicorn_.

* * *

**I think I failed Alfred's POV. Anyway the spell book plays a big part in the next chapter so review to find out what it's used for!^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**This time I added both Alfred and Matthew! Enjoy and please don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

Once the ship had been at sea for a few days and there was no sign that Arthur was coming after us I went below deck to the cargo hold and pulled out the spell book I had taken from him. He's my older brother and the book used to belong to our grandmother who was hung for being a witch, so it's not technically stealing.

Sort of.

While I'm trying to figure out what spell I want to try Peter and Matthew find me.

"Al why do you have grandmother's book?" my twin asks looking at the book with caution

"Simple it was in Arthur's cabin and I don't believe in magic so nothing will happen if I read one or two of these spells." I tell him going back to searching through the book.

**Matthew's POV**

When I saw that Al had our grandmother's spell book I knew something bad was about to happen. Alfred had tried using it when we were little and nearly killed himself by creating a small thunder storm in the house.

He ended up getting struck by lightning in the head and was out cold for a week, when he woke up he had no memory of what happened started claiming magic didn't exist.

"Al you're going to hurt someone so please stop!" I begged as Peter looked between the two of us

"What's so great about some dumb book he stole from caterpillar face anyways?" he huffed

"The book used to belong to our grandmother who was accused of being a witch and then hung from the large tree outside our old village in England." I told him trying to get the book from Alfred before realizing I was too late as he began chanting a spell in the strange mix of Latin and English Alastair taught Alfred and Arthur to piss off our parents.

All I understood was Lovino's name before a flash of blinding white light filled the cargo hold.

**Lovino's POV**

God it was hot out here under the sun! I was helping Feliciano clean the deck as the sun all but baked us so I pulled off my white shirt which was soaked with sweat and threw it over my shoulder hitting Antonio smack dab in the face.

"Lovi that wasn't a very nice way to treat your captain!" he whined pulling the shirt from his face but not looking mad as he took in my bare chest

"Shut up bastard it's too damn hot to listen to your fucking complaints!" I growled before picking up my mop again. Since the little slip up where I called the Spanish idiot my bitch I had steered clear of my captain and stuck to doing my job.

I even went so far as to sleep in the men's quarters even though Antonio kept saying I could sleep in his bed with him at night. I knew I loved the idiot but I needed to be sure that the one time we had sex was the real thing or just because we wanted to fuck each other like rabbits.

While I was mopping the deck I noticed that Feliciano was off to the side leaning on his mop talking to Ludwig when the little shit needed to be doing his job instead of making me do it.

"Feliciano get your ass moving and do your damn job! Also Ludwig aren't you supposed to be taking those boxes to the cargo hold? If so stop distracting my brother and get a move on!" I yelled at them both before Feli started mopping again and Ludwig took the boxes below deck.

After I was done I walked around shirtless just to show Antonio what he couldn't have. I was thinking of taking my pants off too but I really didn't want to be naked in front of the crew. When I noticed Antonio staring I simply smirked and ran my fingers through my hair.

Yeah you Spanish bastard you so totally want some of my hot Italian ass don't you? He'd tell me that he wouldn't want any but I know he'd be lying and would totally want some of my sexy ass. Oh God I've been on this god forsaken ship way too long!

Looking around I noticed that our flag was tangled around a few ropes and I didn't see Alfred so I decided to do his job and climb up there to detangle it. When I had finished freeing the flag a bright flash of light erupted from the cargo hold of the ship blinding me and causing me to fall.

I grabbed the flag only for it to rip free and fall with me. The last thing I remembered was the flag wrapping around me before everything went dark.

**Alfred's POV**

All it took was hearing Antonio and the crew scream Lovino's name for me to realize that something bad had just happened as we ran past Ludwig and up to the deck where we just made it to see Lovino fall and hit the deck.

Hard.

**Antonio's POV**

I was the first one at his side once he hit the deck. I really didn't want to look but I steeled myself and peeled back the flag he was wrapped in to find the most shocking thing since finding him in the tomato box.

Under the flag laid the most beautiful girl in the world. She had Lovino's dark reddish brown hair but it was longer and curlier, her eyes were closed, and she was shirtless. My eyes traveled down her moving chest to land on the scars marring her skin.

One looked like a bullet wound under her clavicle just above her left breast and a sword slash across her stomach. On closer inspection I noticed that she was also wearing the black pants Lovino had been wearing as well as the silver and gold rosary that had belonged to his grandfather around her neck.

Putting all the facts together I came to the shocking conclusion that this girl, this angel, had to be my little Lovino. I quickly picked her up and took her to my room where I had Yao look at her.

After confirming that she would be ok and that she was now completely female I put her in a clean shirt and sat down in the chair I used when he was fighting his infected wound and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

**Lovi's a girl! I was going to do a vote to see if I turned her back anytime soon but I have plans for female Lovi so she won't be a man again till I decide to change her bak or I run out of ideas whatever comes first. Please review!^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lovino's reaction! Not much to say here so enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

Fuck I'm really dead this time aren't I? I must be I mean I fell from the fucking mast! My body felt like I had been hit by a team of runaway horses, and I know all too well what that felt like! Opening my eyes I was surprised to find myself back in Antonio's bed.

Was me falling from the mast just a dream and my body just hurts from having animalistic sex with the dumb assed Spaniard? Looking around I found said Spaniard asleep in the same chair he had used when I was fighting that stupid infection and he was fully clothed so that ruled out sex.

I then move to sit up and feel something heavy on my chest fall and bounce softly. I looked down and found a very nice pair of large perky breasts hanging from my chest. Since when did I have boobs?!

On further inspection my hair was longer and curlier, my waist was smaller, my dick was missing, and I was wearing a shirt. Slipping out of bed on Antonio's side so I wouldn't wake him I went over to his closet and opened the door so I could look at myself in the looking glass.

What I saw shocked me to the core. Standing there looking back at me was a younger version of my mother. Raising a shaking hand to my face and seeing the girl in the mirror do the same pushed me over the edge and I screamed.

**Antonio's POV**

I was jerked out of my slumber by the sound of a woman screaming. Looking at the bed and finding it empty but my closet door wide open told me Lovino was awake and looking at himself in my looking glass. Getting up I walked over to the closet and found the boy turned girl shaking and staring at herself in the glass.

"I see you're awake." I yawned before she threw me into the wall

"Explain what the fuck is going on bastard!" she demanded. Lovino's male voice had been a very deep baritone but his female voice was a high pretty soprano that mixed with her heavy Italian accent sounded like music.

"You fell from the mast and landed on the deck. When I went to make sure you were alive I found you turned into a girl. I think Alfred had something to do with this because Matthew was screaming at him saying 'look at what you've done!'" I told her before she dropped me and stormed out the door screaming the blonde's name.

I ran after her and took in the shocked faces of the crew when they first laid eyes on her. They had all seen her when I had rushed her back to my bedroom but I don't think they were expecting her to be moving so soon after the fall.

Lovino looked around before finally finding her target and ran full speed at him knocking the poor guy to the deck with all of her weight.

She's not very heavy but still.

The girl then starts screaming in rapid Italian that nobody but her brother's and by the way he's blushing Vash understands her as well. It takes Ludwig, Ivan, both her brothers, and myself to pry her off of the blonde

"Lovi calm down!" I tell her before she turns around and smacks me

"I will not fucking calm down bastard! In case you haven't noticed I'm a fucking girl now! Somebody's gonna pay whether it be this idiot or anyone else on this goddamned floating hunk of wood!" she screamed struggling in my grasp.

Even when pissed she so adorable so I did the only thing I could think of and kissed her. It calmed her down till she kneed me between the legs and turned back to Alfred

"Fix this and maybe I won't skin you alive and fly your hide from the mast as this ship's new flag." She growled before dropping him back onto the deck and storming off followed closely by the other girls of the boat.

**Lovino's POV**

I ran.

I was a mess of emotions and I just fucking couldn't stand everyone staring at me. I know I should go back and apologize for overreacting but I really don't give a damn right now. As I was running to the opposite side of the ship my pants slipped from my waist falling around my ankles causing me to trip and fall flat on my face.

I just decided to stay there suddenly too tired to care or move till I was picked up and set on my feet by Bella and Elizabeta who then led me into the galley and fixed my pants. I hadn't even realized that I was crying till Liz pulled me into a hug and then I just broke down and bawled my eyes out.

I hadn't cried in years, not even when my grandfather passed away. But here I was crying because I really don't think I can take much more of this crap.

While I was in the middle of my breakdown Liz had the girls go look for something I could wear that wouldn't try to kill me while she just hummed rocking me back and forth stroking my hair to calm me down.

After I had finally calmed down and the girls had put me in some clothes that actually fit I felt better

"How do you feel dear?" Liz asked looking a little worried

"Better now. Sorry I overreacted out there." I answered noticing that my voice was now a high soprano

"Why apologize? What Al did was bad and he needed to know that. The kid needs to be yelled at more if you ask me." Bella told me with one of her cat smiles as she slipped her headband into my hair to keep it out of my face.

I then decided that I should go back out on deck so I stood up and opened the door to find all of the guys standing on the other side.

"There better be a good reason you idiots are eavesdropping." I huffed before Feliciano grabbed my chest

"Fratello you have boobs!" the little shit screamed like he had just found fucking gravity so I did what any good sibling would do. I punched him in his Idiotic face to keep him away from my lady parts.

"Stop groping me asshole!" I yelled at him as the entire crew bursts out laughing. I still want to be turned back as soon as possible but maybe being a girl won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**I could have ended this chapter better but I didn't just want to go straight into smut. Please review!^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay another quick update! I'll be in a film competition this weekend so I won't be updating till next week. **

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

Several weeks have passed since Alfred turned Lovino into a girl and I'm finding it hard to keep my hands off her. I had fallen in love with her male self and was going to tell her the day she fell but now that she's a girl she would just think I was in love with her because she was a girl.

Gah this is so frustrating! Worse part is that she's always with either Liz or Bella and neither girl will let me get close to the Italian.

Oh and then there are her brothers. Once Feliciano recovered from being punched in the face he had taken the fact that his older brother was now his older sister in stride and vowed to make sure nothing ever happened to her with Enzio agreeing before sending me a death glare.

Gilbert being a complete idiot tried to touch Lovino and the most shocking thing happened.

Feliciano, who I've learned hates violence, picked up Ivan's heavy metal rod and hit Gilbert with it while smiling.

Basically the entire boat learned not to try anything with the new female Lovino but I crave her touch so badly I can't sleep at night anymore without picturing her next to me. I know that if I want to live I should just give up but I need to know her feelings so I can focus on running my ship again.

**Lovino's POV**

After I've gotten used to it being a girl isn't so bad and my idiot younger brothers have shocked me by being extremely overprotective me.

Feliciano even hit Gilbert! The kid bawls his eyes out if he has to swat a fly! But the downside of them constantly watching out for me is that I haven't had any time to talk with Antonio.

I hate to admit it but I miss his touch, the small looks and smiles he would give me when he thought no one was watching, the smell of his skin, and the way he would say my name in that thick Spanish accent of his.

Hell I even miss his stupid nickname for me! What I wouldn't give for him to pull me into his arms right now and whisper 'Lovi' in my ear before placing those warm Spanish lips on my neck and marking me as his.

I must have looked funny or something because Liz's voice pulled my out of my thoughts

"Lovino are you alright? You're moaning and your face is red. Do I need to get Yao or Mei?" she asked

"Huh oh no I was just thinking." I told her while I stole a glance at our captain before turning to her. Liz caught my glance and followed my line of sight

"Oh you were thinking of Antonio weren't you?" she asked with a smirk that could rival her brother-in-law's as I simply stood there blushing.

"So what if I was?! It's not like he even notices that I'm over here." I huffed

"How can he not notice when he's staring right at you? I've known Antonio for a few years and you're the first person he's ever really looked at. Yes he and Bella used to date but they never did more than make out and some heavy petting.

"But with you he always watches you and when he's near he has to be touching you in some way. He's completely in love with you but he's just too stupid to admit it." She told me as I snort

"Yeah he really is an idiot but I bet he only loves me because I'm a girl now." I stated

"Not true if he only liked you now because you were a girl he wouldn't have slept with you when you were a man. The man is homosexual Lovino. You may be a girl now but he still only has eyes on you so go get your man!" she laughed pushing me towards Antonio who was now talking with Bella, Roderich, and Alfred.

"But what about my brothers? You saw what Feliciano did to Gilbert! The idiot wasn't even trying to do anything but hug me and the little shit hit him with Ivan's pole!" I reminded her looking around for Feliciano and Enzio not wanting Antonio to get hurt.

"I'll stop them if they try anything now go!" she grinned as she finally shoved me into our captain and sending the two of us down.

**Antonio's POV**

At first I pissed, here I was trying to figure out when we would make the next port to gather fresh supplies and the next thing I knew someone was shoving me to the deck. When I turned to yell at whoever it was I froze when I saw it had been Lovino who was now sprawled across my back.

I looked up to see Elizabeta slink off to the galley with a smirk on her face and knew it had been her to push the petite Italian at me. Roderich quickly helped Lovino up as Bella helped me

"Dude where did Lovino come from? One minute we were just talking and the next, Bam! Skinny Italian girl comes out of nowhere!" the blonde laughed as Lovino turned and glared at him

"And whose fault is it that I'm a girl asshole?! I thought you were supposed to be fixing this mess you made!" She yelled as he backed up

"I have a job to do on this ship you know!" he countered as she advanced on him

"Yeah and I have a foot that needs to go up your ass!" she hissed before Alfred ran off like a dog with his tail between his legs. I then told Roderich and Bella that we would talk later and turned to the girl who had been haunting my dreams.

"Fancy seeing you here." I told her with a smile as she just glared at me

"We're on a fucking boat of course you would see me dumbass!" she snapped as my smile only grew

"So why did you tackle me to the deck?" I wondered

"Simple Liz shoved me. And told me to tell you something because you're an idiot and probably wouldn't figure it out even if it hit you." She answered

"Oh well you hit me so what am I not getting?" I asked to keep the conversation going

"Simple Ti amo bastard!" was all she said before sprinting off again.

* * *

**Lovino's confessed! So will Antonio have the balls to get the girl? Review to find out!^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone I'm back! SATO48 was so much fun and my team ended up getting our film in on time and within the alotted time! It turned out great! Please enjouy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

I'm not entirely sure why I blurted out that I loved Antonio and then ran off like a little kid telling their crush they liked them but here I was running like the coward I was taught not to be. My grandfather had loved women and I had the misfortune of walking in on several of his escapades because I couldn't find the old bastard.

He had taught us that if we liked someone that we shouldn't hide our feelings and then once we expressed said feelings we should wait for the answer before walking away. I guess I could blame all this on me being a female now but I'm pretty sure I'm just a coward.

I had kind of forgotten that we were currently on a ship in the middle of the ocean so when I made it to the other side and only found the railing and the ocean I did what any normal person would do; I started cursing at the sea in Italian.

I stayed like that for a while till I heard Gilbert's stupid fucking laugh so I grabbed a shovel that was laying on the deck, seriously why do we have a shovel and who was the idiot to leave it on deck?!, and hit Gilbert in the face with it before running off again.

I still really wasn't paying attention to where I was going and passed everyone one the ship at least twice confusing the fuck out of both my brothers and myself but I could still hear Antonio running after me. It was kind of an odd feeling knowing that for once someone was actually chasing me but I didn't think on it too much.

**Antonio's POV **

She looked like an angel. Her long reddish brown curls flowing behind her and the light hitting her just right, what man wouldn't chase her? We had passed everyone enough times for them all to gather on the deck out of the way so they could watch us.

I knew I could just stop and go the opposite direction or cut her off but I was having too much fun watching her as she ran in front of me.

I guess one of the crew put something in our path because next thing I knew Lovino had tripped and was falling towards the deck so I picked up my speed and rushed forward pulling her into my chest as I turned us so I would hit the deck instead of her.

When we had finally stopped sliding from our momentum I opened my eyes to find her gripping my coat for dear life. She looked so cute! So I simply buried my nose in her hair and breathed in her scent till she finally looked up at me

"What are you doing bastard?!" she snapped obviously still embarrassed over her confession. Instead of answering I leaned in and kissed her with as much passion as I could hopefully conveying all of my feelings into that one kiss.

I was so busy kissing Lovino that I didn't see her brothers walk up till they dragged me away and Enzio slugged me in the face.

**Lovino's POV**

When Antonio had kissed me like that I knew he felt the same so when Feliciano and Enzio dragged him away only to punch him in the face I kind of lost it. As first mate I pretty much had as much authority as the captain and since Antonio was our captain they couldn't just go around hitting him.

"Hey you assholes stop hitting him! I don't care if you two think you have a good reason or not Antonio is still our captain and I'm still his first mate and your older sibling so you pretty much have to do what I say no matter what!" I growled as everyone onboard just stared at me

"What the fuck are you all staring at?!" I demanded before Feliciano tackled me into a hug

"But Lovino you're a girl now so as your brothers we have to protect you like grandpa told us to with all women!" he stated as I kicked him in the stomach

"I really don't give a flying fuck what that old man taught us! Alfred may have turned me into a girl but that doesn't mean I'm weak! Have you forgotten who took care of you two when nonno died?! I can make my own decisions and that includes who I sleep with asshole.

"I love Antonio and from that kiss you interrupted I'm pretty sure he feels the same so but out and maybe I'll overlook the fact that you've been screwing Ludwig like a little whore in the cargo hold!" I huffed smirking slightly at the blushes painting both my brother's face and the stupid potato loving meat wall's.

After my little rant I walked over to Enzio and Antonio and grabbed the Spaniard by the back of the coat and dragged him away from everyone else.

"Um Lovi where are we going?" he asked as I kept walking

"To your room idiot. I'm horny as hell and judging by the growing lump in your pants you are too, so because I simply can't wait for Alfred to grow a brain and turn me back I'm going to let you sleep with me as a woman." I told him before he jumped up and carried me the rest of the way to his quarters.

**Antonio's POV**

When Lovino told me she wanted to sleep with me I rushed the girl to my room and made sure the door was locked so no one would barge in this time and turned to my prize. Lovino seemed nervous this time but then again last time we had done this we acted like animals in heat and she had been male.

The girl in front of me looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words so she just stood there hiding her face in her hair. She was simply too cute! I walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her being as gentle as I could.

When she kissed back I reached up and unlaced the back of her dress, which Lily had given her, and let the thin material slip down her shoulders and pool at her feet. Lovino slipped my coat to the floor and made quick work of my shirt staring at my bare chest with a feral hunger in her tri-colored eyes.

After she had rid me of my pants and boots we simply stood there in our undergarments

"Lovi we've already seen each other naked." I told her kissing her neck

"Yes well that was when I was a man." She replied

"I've already seen your breasts Lovino. You weren't wearing a shirt the day you were changed." I breathed moving her to sit on the bed. I smiled when I saw her blush and leaned in and took her lips again causing her to moan and wrap her arms around my shoulders.

I quickly free myself from the rest of my clothing and do the same with her. Once she's completely naked I take her in. She looks the same only her waist is thinner, her hips are wider, she has breasts, and her manhood is gone.

All in all she's perfect just like she was when she first set foot on my ship when she had been bleeding in that tomato box.

**Lovino's POV**

Damn bastard was taking too fucking long to make a move so I did it for him by flipping us so I was on top. Yao had told me that I had all of the functioning parts of a woman so if I let myself be taken by one of the crew there was a high chance of me getting pregnant.

But needed to feel Antonio touch my burning skin and if it's his child I really don't think I'd mind too much staying a girl till I gave birth. I stroked his erection and watched his Adam's apple bob slowly as he swallowed watching me play with him.

I played with his cock and his balls for a while till I got bored and just stuck the whole thing into my mouth causing him to moan deeply. I deep throated him and bobbed up and down earning more moans from him till I felt the tension start to build a little too much

"Lovi I think I'm going to lose it!" he moaned before I pulled away denying him his release. I smirked at him when he glared at me and simply straddled his waist and spread my legs. I was nervous as hell since this would be the second time I was losing my virginity to this man.

I calmed myself down and slowly lowered myself down onto his waiting erection and oh did he feel fucking amazing! I gasped loudly and swore when I felt him take my virginity this time but I kept going till he was completely inside me.

It only took me a moment to fully adjust before I started moving and picking up speed. After a while Antonio was thrusting up in time with me and we were making so much noise I'm pretty sure you could hear us for miles.

We had both forgotten how to speak English so we were both only speaking in our native tongues but that only turned me on more as I lost it and came on top of him. He then flipped us so he was on top and kept going not even close to his release.

I ended up releasing four more times before he finally came deep inside me as we screamed each other's names. He then pulled out and collapsed next to me pulling me close and burring his nose in my hair.

"Te amo mi ángel." He breathed as I cuddled closer

"Anch'io ti voglio bene Antonio." I hummed before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

**I feel dirty now. Hope you enjoyed the extra long cahpter!^^ Please review!**

**Te amo mi ángel=I love you my angel(spanish)**

**Anch'io ti voglio bene Antonio=I love you too Antonio(italian)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay new chapter! Not a lot happens in this chapter but I felt like it was important. You'll see why after you read it. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

It's been three months since Lovino had been changed into a girl and two weeks since we've left our cabin. Alfred had already told us that he still didn't know how to turn Lovino back into a man and I had a good laugh with the rest of the crew when Lovino tried to kill the blonde look out.

Lovino was currently curled up against my chest and sleeping peacefully which I was glad for. Lately my little Lovi had been complaining of headaches, fatigue, dizziness, and that her breasts were starting to hurt.

Mei had looked her over but said that she thought Lovino was just sick and that she should rest. Hopefully whatever is wrong with my Lovi won't stick around too long, I hate seeing her so uncomfortable.

Sighing I untangle myself from her grasp and stand up going over to my closet and opening it.

We haven't made love since Lovino had gotten sick so I'm only wearing a pair of tight pants so I slip on a shirt and my boots before tying my long hair back into a ponytail and walking out on deck. It was still early so no one was around to bother me.

I leaned on the railing and looked down into the vast deep blue water beneath the ship and simply enjoyed the cool morning breeze and the peace of being the only one on deck.

My peace was interrupted by Lovino who came running out of our cabin and leaned over the railing only to throw up violently.

"Lovi are you alright?!" I asked frantically while I held her hair back and rubbed her shoulders

"I'm just fucking fine bastard because it's totally normal to wake up then lose the contents of your stomach!" she growled before throwing up again. Once she was finished I picked her up and took her back to bed

"I'm going to go see if Yao is awake yet. I trust Mei but I want him to take a look at you." I told her earning a grunt in response since Lovino was too tired to argue with me.

I made my way quickly to Yao's door and knocked waiting for someone to open the door. I didn't have long to wait till Mei opened the door

"Oh good morning captain what can I do for you?" she asked rubbing her eyes with a yawn

"I need your padre to come look at Lovino, she woke up this morning and threw up over the side of the ship." I replied as the girl woke the Asian I was looking for. Once I explained what had happened

Yao got dressed and followed me back to my quarters where we found Lovino asleep again. Yao asked me to wait outside before going in and closing the door.

**Lovino's POV**

I had finally been able to fall asleep only to wake up and throw up over the side of the freaking boat! I had been feeling awful for a while with all of the headaches, sudden dizziness, fatigue, and a few other strange symptoms.

At first I thought it had just been that menstruation thing I learned about a few days after Antonio and I had sex for the first time. Only problem this time was that I didn't bleed like I had the last two times I had it.

Now I was simply lying on the large bed I was now sharing with my captain waiting for Yao to show up and tell me exactly what his daughter had already told me, that I was sick and needed to stay in bed.

I really don't know when I feel asleep but one minute I was dreaming of Antonio standing naked in a tomato field and the next Yao is waking me up to see if there really is something wrong with me.

"Come on Lovino I don't have very many questions for you since Mei and Antonio have already filled me in on your symptoms but I do need you awake for this." The Chinese man told me as he helped me sit up in bed

"I'm fine Yao all I did was throw up this morning." I sighed sitting up like he wanted. Yao ignored me as he poked and prodded my body before placing a firm hand on my stomach

"Your belly feels a bit ridged. I might need Elizabeta to take a look." He commented walking over to the door and asking Antonio to get the Hungarian woman. It didn't take long for Liz to arrive and look me over before squealing excitedly

"Oh I know what's wrong with our little Lovino! I've seen this before back in Hungary when I worked as a midwife. Our captain has gotten Lovino here pregnant!" she grinned as I just sat there letting her words sink in.

I was pregnant with my captain's, no, my Antonio's child. I placed a hand on my stomach and marveled over the fact that I had a life growing within me.

"Would you two please send Antonio back in? I want to be the one to tell him the news." I smiled as they both left to tell my idiot lover to come in.

**Antonio's POV**

I was pacing the ship by now and drawing the attention of the rest of the crew as they walked onto the deck.

"~Ve Antonio why are you pacing?" Feliciano asked as Enzio looked around

"Yeah and where is our brother?!" the smaller Italian growled

"First Lovino is now your sister since she's a girl and second Yao and Elizabeta are in the cabin with her. She hasn't been feeling well so they're looking her over." I replied as the door to my quarters opened and Yao and Liz walked out.

At first I was terrified that something was really wrong with my little Italian but when I saw that they were smiling I couldn't help but become confused.

"How's Lovino?" I demanded as Elizabeta hugged me

"She's just fine and has something important to tell you. Yao and I both said that we would keep quite so she would be the first to tell you. So don't keep her waiting!" she grinned shoving me into the room and closing the door.

When I looked up Lovino was sitting on the bed with a soft smile on her face and she seemed to be rubbing her stomach. I hated to break her trance but I made myself known by walking up to her and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Lovi Yao and Elizabeta said that you had something to tell me?" I prodded as she registered my presence

"Oh Antonio I didn't see you!" she laughed which wouldn't have been odd except for the fact that she hardly ever laughed.

"I found out why I've been feeling odd for a while and why I threw up this morning." She told me

"Yes and what was it? Lovi please tell me I've been so worried about you mi amour." I begged as she laughed again and placed my hand on her firm stomach.

"Antonio, Estoy embarazada!" she smiled before everything went black.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next?! Review to find out! ;p**

**Translations**

**Estoy embarazada=I'm pregnant(Spanish)**


End file.
